Orpheus
by SungMinArea
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai legenda Sang Orpheus yang kembali berulang pada kehidupan seorang manusia. Cho Kyuhyun, musisi terkenal dengan bakat emasnya bersama Sang Eurydice yang ia cintai, Lee Sungmin. KYUMIN FF. YAOI, BL, Typo(s), Oneshot. Don't like don't read.


.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**ORPHEUS  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pair : KyuMin

(Kyuhyun x Sungmin 'Super Junior' )

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, A little bit of hurt and supranatural scene

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Oneshoot, etc

Summary : Kisah mengenai legenda Sang Orpheus yang kembali terulang pada kehidupan seorang manusia. Cho Kyuhyun, musisi terkenal dengan bakat emasnya bersama Sang Eurydice yang ia cintai, Lee Sungmin.

Don't Like Don't Read

No bashing

.

.

.

"_Di zamannya, tidak ada pria mana pun yang begitu dicintai dan dielu-elukan oleh semua mahluk di dunia selain Orpheus. Seorang putra dari Apollo Sang Dewa matahari dan Calliope Sang Dewi Musik yang dianugerahi paras tampan dan budi luhur. Kepiawaiannya dalam bermain musik dan suara emasnya yang merdu bersenandung mampu memukau seluruh alam semesta yang mendengarnya. Legenda berkata, k__onon bila penyanyi ini berdendang dengan lira-nya, burung-burung akan hinggap sejenak, binatang buas akan berkumpul mengelilinginya, bahkan batu-batu serta pohon-pohon pun akan bergeser dari tempatnya semula untuk mendengarkan nyanyiannya."_

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

Pria berambut _auburn_ sedikit keikalan itu membungkuk dengan sebutir peluh yang menetes menyusuri sisi wajahnya yang tampan. Bibir tebalnya melengkung tipis, mengarah pada ribuan pasang mata yang hadir bersamanya dalam konser tunggal ini. Jepretan kamera dan sinar _flash_ terus mengarah pada dirinya yang gagah menawan. Carniege Hall sungguh berbeda berkat kehadirannya malam ini.

.

Sepanjang sejarah, belum pernah ada satu pun pemain musik yang sanggup membuat gedung megah dengan balkon bertingkat lima ini bergemuruh begitu dahsyatnya. Pria dengan jari-jari ajaib inilah, seorang mega musisi yang terlahir ke dunia dengan bakat emasnya yang berharga, adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil melakukannya. Suara _applause_ penonton semakin riuh dan menggema di gendang telinganya ketika pria itu mengangkat satu tangannya, disertai lambaian perpisahan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya singkat dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

.

Dalam balutan jaket kulit hangat yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya, Sang bintang malam ini melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menapak jalanan yang dipenuhi timbunan salju putih. Uap putih tampak mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya setiap kali ia menghembuskan udara. Di sisi gerbang Carniege Hall, ia masih mengamati betapa spektakulernya gedung bersejarah ini. Semasa kecil, ia akan memimpikan dirinya bermain musik di atas sebuah panggung sederhana yang terbuat dari papan kayu. Namun takdir mengangkatnya tinggi, membawanya kepada impian yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan mimpi kecilnya terdahulu.

"Kyuhyun, kita kembali sekarang?"

Seorang pria lain yang berdiri di samping sebuah _limousine_ hitam meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk lembut.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna malam ini. Kerja bagus, Kyu." Pria itu berucap dengan bangga.

Di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang hangat. Dari balik kaca, ia memandang tempat itu sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum gerigi roda mulai bergerak dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, _pianist_ bertangan dingin sekaligus penyanyi solo dengan anugerah suara _bass_-nya yang berhasil mengukir prestasi gemilang di berbagai negara. Dialah, sang legenda yang dijuluki sebagai Orpheus kedua.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

_"Suatu hari, ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam lebatnya hutan, Orpheus berjumpa dengan Eurydice, seorang peri hutan yang jelita. Mereka berdua saling terpesona dan jatuh cinta. Hati Orpheus tertawan oleh sinar mata Eurydice yang lembut dan gerai rambut hitamnya yang lincah berayun, sedangkan Eurydice terpesona oleh sosok Orpheus yang gagah."_

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

Di antara helaian daun pohon Oak kekuningan yang berguguran layaknya hujan, Kyuhyun berjalan menyeberangi pematang taman kota, menuju ke sebuah bangunan pusat perbelanjaan khusus alat musik. Wangi parfumnya yang maskulin khas _cedarwoods dan patchouli_ selalu menarik perhatian setiap gadis yang ia lewati.

Dalam hitungan detik, dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung. Pianist muda kebanggaan kota mereka tengah melintas di hadapan mereka, apa ada yang tidak terpukau?

Tetapi menjadi idola yang namanya disebut-sebut bukan menjadi tujuan utamanya hari ini. Kyuhyun masuk di sebuah toko besar dengan berbagai macam jenis dan merk piano yang berjajar rapi. Seorang pegawai menyambutnya penuh hormat, sebagai tamu kehormatan sekaligus pelanggan setia mereka.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan obsidian pekatnya terkunci pada sesuatu yang besar di pojok ruangan. Ditunjuknya piano berwarna hitam berkilau dengan iringan decak kagum di ucapannya.

"Fazioli F308?"

"Benar, Tuan. Suaranya sangat jernih dan indah. Anda dapat mencobanya jika mau," kata pegawai tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku dan bersiap memainkan piano mewah itu. Ditekannya sebuah tuts hitam, menghasilkan dentingan indah yang ia sukai. Seakan sedang berada di atas panggung konser, tangan dinginnya beraksi.

_Fantasie Impromptu_. Sebuah master piece karya komponis tersohor, Chopin, digubah dengan begitu mudahnya. Sedikit improvisasi di beberapa nada. Jari-jari langsingnya bergerak cepat, berpindah dari satu papan tuts ke tuts lainnya dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dikatakan stabil. Semua pendengar dalam ruangan itu tercengang, mendengarkan pertunjukan _live_ dari seorang pianist jenius secara nyata di hadapan mereka.

Lima belas bait, enam belas bait… sampai bait ke tujuh belas. Tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari papan tuts tersebut saat sebuah petikan gitar menyusup secara lancang ke indera pendengarannya. Pria itu tersentak di tempat, begitu juga dengan berpasang mata lainnya.

Dan suara alunan melodi gitar itu kembali mengalun. Tidak mahir, tidak sesuai dengan aturan penggunaan nada kunci dan ketukan yang sempurna, namun nada demi nada tersebut seakan membentuk irama indah yang mengagumkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati seseorang tak jauh darinya bermain piano, tampak duduk dengan memangku sebuah gitar klasik berwarna putih.

Sama seperti manusia biasa lainnya. Ketika disuguhi oleh sesuatu yang indah, jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan dan berdentum-dentum dengan begitu kerasnya. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas tipis penuh not hitam yang tercetak acak tanpa pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang disebut cinta.

Yeah, _Love at first sight_.

Ia terlena dengan sosok itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang bertubuh mungil dengan wajah cantiknya yang tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan berbagai kata pujian. Terlalu indah, hingga Kyuhyun tak sanggup berpikir jernih dan berkata-kata. Yang ia tahu, pria cantik semulus boneka porselen yang duduk tegap di bangku itu telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Mata rubah itu mendongak, beradu pandang dengan manik hitam Kyuhyun yang bersinar teduh. Kyuhyun dapat melihat ada banyak kebaikan dan kelembutan terpancar dari sana. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar, tersenyum begitu lembut. Ada sebuah getaran tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu meletakkan gitarnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melemparkan senyum manisnya singkat, memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah senyum penuh makna yang mengandung arti sangat jelas bagi Kyuhyun. Serasa _déjà vu_, seolah ia pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya dan sangat mengenal pria misterius tersebut.

"Siapa dia? Siapa pria itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Pegawai itu sedikit tersentak, dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingungnya. "Dia pelanggan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang kemari, Tuan."

"Apa kau tahu namanya?"

"Lee Sungmin. Tuan?"

Pegawai itu mundur beberapa langkah dan keningnya berkerut tipis saat melihat Kyuhyun langsung berlari tergesa. Pintu kaca toko itu dibanting cukup keras, menimbulkan gelengan tipis dari orang-orang.

Di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Kyuhyun terus memacu kaki jenjangnya. Suara derap langkah sepatunya mengiringi kemana pun ia berjalan. Sampai tiba di sebuah lorong yang jauh dari keramaian, ia kehilangan sosok itu dan mengerang frustasi. Namun sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa orang yang telah berdiri tepat di balik tubuh tingginya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, pianist berbakat yang dijuluki Sang Orpheus kedua. Orang yang terkenal seperti dirimu ini sedang mencariku?" Sosok itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang hangat dan lembut.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun tergelak dan mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Tidak ada yang lucu, tetapi mulutnya refleks tertawa penuh kelegaan. Ia memandangi wajah cantik di hadapannya dan mengulum senyum menawannya.

"Ya, aku mencarimu. Aku mencarimu, Lee Sungmin." Sesuatu mendorong Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu saja. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu... Jauh di atas langit, Eros yang gagah, putra Aphrodite tersenyum puas ketika berhasil menumbuhkan benih cinta di hati keduanya. Sebuah anak panah emas yang dilesakkan olehnya sebagai pertanda bahwa perjalanan cinta kedua insan manusia itu telah dimulai.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

"_Sebagaimana layaknya pasangan-pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, mereka melewatkan waktu berdua saja. Berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan pemandangan alam di Lembah . Bunga-bunga liar semarak bermekaran mengundang kupu-kupu beraneka warna untuk singgah mencicipi madu mereka. Dari jauh tampak puncak Olympus yang berselimut salju berdampingan dengan puncak Gunung Osa, sementara di antara keduanya mengalir dengan tenang air Sungai Peneus yang berkilau ditimpa sinar sang surya. __Orpheus duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon memainkan lira-nya sementara Eurydice bernyanyi dan menari tanpa mempedulikan dunia. Di atas mereka, burung-burung berkicau riang dan binatang-binatang kecil berlompatan di sekeliling kaki mereka seolah-olah turut merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan muda tersebut."_

_.  
_

_._.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_.  
_

Cinta mengikat keduanya dalam suatu hubungan yang abadi. Memiliki seorang Lee Sungmin yang berhati lembut dan hangat adalah suatu kebahagiaan bagi Kyuhyun. Setiap hari, dadanya selalu meletup-letup bahagia dengan kehadiran Sungmin di sisinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka menapaki jenjang yang lebih tinggi, hingga tak terasa setahun telah berlalu.

Hingga ketika hari Natal tiba. Di atas langit yang bersalju di Italia, Kyuhyun menyematkan sebuah cincin berlogam murni di jari mulus Sungmin. Kekasihnya itu memandangi benda mungil yang terpasang manis di jarinya, tersenyum haru dan memeluk erat tubuh pria gagah di depannya. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berbahagia.

Dua tahun berlalu begitu cepat, bagaikan udara yang berhembus. Setelah menikah, kemampuan bermusik Kyuhyun semakin meningkat dan tak terkalahkan. Berkat kelembutan Sungmin yang senantiasa selalu mendampinginya, melodi-melodi tentang cinta yang didendangkan dalam setiap pertunjukan yang ia lakukan terdengar semakin indah.

Ketenarannya melonjak begitu pesat bersama dengan puluhan prestasi yang diraihnya dalam kompetisi bergengsi tingkat dunia. Nama Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pianist dan penyanyi solo semakin tersohor, tercetak dalam ribuan majalah terkemuka di pelosok dunia. Semua mengelu-elukannya sebagai Orpheus yang agung. Dan Sungmin adalah orang yang berdiri di balik semua kesuksesan tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah di dunia ini selain cinta yang sejati dan serasi," begitulah Kyuhyun berkata, persis seperti ucapan seorang Orpheus. Kesadaran bahwa limpahan cinta Sungminlah yang membuatnya dapat mencapai semua kejayaan ini.

Hari-hari yang dilalui keduanya teramat manis. Musik melandasi cinta keduanya. Bila Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ di malam hari sebagai pengantar tidur bagi Sungmin tercintanya, maka Sungmin akan memperdengarkan suara indahnya ketika Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lesu. Menghibur kekasihnya itu dengan belaian-belaian sayang dan kata-kata lembut yang menyejukkan hati.

Kyuhyun menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di diri Sungmin. Ia menyukai suara tawa renyah Sungmin dan ocehan-ocehan dari mulut mungil itu. Ia tergila-gila pada harum tubuh Sungmin yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan seperti bayi. Ia juga memiliki kecanduan berlebih terhadap segala sentuhan-sentuhan yang Sungmin berikan. Bagaimana Sungmin akan selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari dengan guncangan lembut dan harum kopi hangat, bagaimana Sungmin selalu memeluk punggungnya dari belakang ketika tertidur, dan bagaimana _namja_ berwajah manis itu selalu memandangnya dengan mata _foxy_ yang berbinar-binar indah.

Ya, Kyuhyun menyukai semua itu. Pahatan fisik maupun _inner beauty_-nya yang mempesona. Baginya, tidak ada lagi yang lebih berharga di dunia ini selain Lee Sungmin. .

.

.

"Kau tahu, Min? Suaramu sangat indah. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi saja?"

Pernah suatu kali Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin ketika mereka bersantai. Pemuda yang asyik memetik senar gitarnya itu menoleh diam dan berpikir. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu," akunya jujur dan lugu.

Kyuhyun tertawa, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kurasa tidak menjadi penyanyi akan lebih baik bagimu. Tidak ada mata-mata liar yang memandangmu penuh kagum dan tidak ada seseorang yang akan mencoba merebutmu dariku. Terlebih, aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang selalu berdiri di sisiku dan mendampingi ke manapun aku pergi."

"Posesif?" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kening Sungmin. "Bukan. Mungkin terdengar egois, tetapi aku hanya teramat menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Min," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu." Sungmin balas berbisik sepenuh hatinya dan menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Posisi yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan aman.

Tak sampai beberapa belas menit, kelopak mata Sungmin sudah terkatup rapat. _Namja_ cantik itu terpejam nyenyak dalam kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar deru napas kekasihnya yang berhembus teratur, disertai suara dengkuran halus sebagai pertanda betapa nyenyak pria kecil itu mengembara di dalam alam mimpinya.

Tangannya merapikan sehelai demi helai poni halus Sungmin yang menjuntai indah menutupi matanya, menyibakkan ke belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya di bagian itu. Lama dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Sebuah doa tulus dipanjatkan dalam hati Kyuhyun yang terdalam. Harapan bahwa kebahagiaan ini dapat terus berlanjut dan bertahan sampai selama-lamanya.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

"_Sayang kebahagiaan mereka tidak sekekal cinta keduanya. Takdir mempermainkan keduanya dan memutuskan untuk merenggut satu kebahagiaan yang sangat berarti bagi Orpheus. Dewi-dewi kematian memutuskan dengan keras hati, riwayat Eurydice harus berakhir sampai di sini saja. Sesuai naskah takdir, tiba-tiba saja dari balik semak muncul seekor ular yang menancapkan taring-taringnya yang berbisa pada pergelangan kaki Eurydice. __Jeritan Eurydice sungguh menyayat hati. __Orpheus yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera menyongsongnya, namun terlambat. __Kematian dengan cepat menjemput Eurydice, bahkan sebelum tangan Orpheus yang penuh cinta meraihnya. Racun ular itu membunuh Eurydice dalam hitungan sekian detik saja."_

_._

..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

Kyuhyun membanting semua barang yang berada di dalam jangkauannya. Ia berteriak frustasi dan menangis pilu, sambil menjambaki rambutnya sekuat tenaga. Penampilan dan wajah tampannya tak lagi ia pedulikan. Beberapa helai rambut mahkota kepalanya berserakan di lantai koridor dengan mengenaskan. Matanya sembab dan cairan bening terus meleleh menyusuri jejak di pipi putih pucatnya yang tampak tirus.

Semua orang menjauh selangkah darinya. Tidak berani melarang atau pun mencoba menghentikan aksi brutal dari pianist tersohor itu. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan mengawasi pria malang itu dengan sedih. Di mata mereka, sosok Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sungguh rapuh saat itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain menyaksikan seorang pria dewasa menangis dengan begitu pilu, meraung memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang kali tanpa henti.

Takdir kejam. Sungguh kejam. Kebahagiaan yang selalu melekat bersamanya tidaklah abadi. Dalam waktu singkat, semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap tak berbekas, menyisakan kehampaan dan pilu yang menyesakkan tergugu dalam posisi meringkuk di atas lantai. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, dan bergumam tak jelas. Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada tubuh Sungmin yang selalu memeluknya hangat ketika ia terpuruk. Yang ada hanyalah terpaan hawa dingin AC rumah sakit yang membuat tubuh kurusnya menggigil.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berdaya tanpa Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui jika Sungmin akan mengidap sebuah penyakit kanker pita suara yang ganas. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi buruk, sampai pagi tadi, ketika ia menemukan Sungmin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

_"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi penyanyi saja, Min?"_

_"Entah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu."_

Kyuhyun tertawa getir ketika percakapan itu terngiang di seluruh ruang pikirannya. Bodoh! Sungguh bodoh. Sungmin memiliki suara indah. Jika bukan karena penyakit bodoh dan terkutuk ini, sudah pasti Sungmin akan menjadi penyanyi tenar. Kyuhyun sungguh merutuki segalanya. Bahkan Sungmin sering menghiburnya dengan nyanyiannya yang merdu. Sekarang Kyuhyun baru paham jika Sungmin begitu menderita. Setiap kali berbicara dan menggetarkan pita suaranya, maka rasa perih dan panas akan menyengat kerongkongannya. Tapi semua kesakitan itu tertutupi oleh senyum ceria di wajah manis Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih, merasa dirinya begitu bodoh.

Dan semua musibah itu seakan belum usai.

Ketika seorang dokter berjas putih keluar dari ruangan unit gawat darurat di mana Sungmin terbaring dengan ekspresi nanar, Kyuhyun tahu. Tuhan dan langit benar-benar memberikan hukuman terberat baginya. Sebuah pernyataan bahwa Lee Sungmin telah dinyatakan koma menghantamnya hingga ke dasar keterpurukan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kejam… kau sungguh kejam, Lee Sungmin…" Kyuhyun kembali terisak. Ia menepis semua tangan yang mencoba memeluknya dan memberikan kekuatan padanya yang lemah.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa, kakinya yang bergetar melangkah masuk. Dadanya serasa diiris oleh ribuan pisau ketika melihat wajah cantik pujaannya yang telah memucat. Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh, merasakan pandangan matanya yang berkunang-kunang, kemudian menggelap perlahan.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

"_Roh Eurydice terbang ke Dunia Bawah Tanah dengan tangisan pilu. Meninggalkan kekasihnya, Orpheus, yang tidak sanggup menanggung derita akibat kematian istrinya itu. Sedemikian sedihnya Orpheus sehingga setiap ia menyentuh dawai lyranya, hanya menimbulkan suara lengkingan parau, curahan seluruh penderitaan dan kesedihan hatinya yang mendalam. Ia tidak bisa lagi memainkan nada-nada yang indah tentang cinta dan keindahan dunia."_

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

Mimpi buruk itu terus berlanjut. Berhari-hari terlewati, Sungmin tak juga membuka matanya. Sebuah pergerakan kecil yang menandakan bahwa pria mungil itu akan tersadar kembali pun tak juga ada. Bahkan semakin detik berlalu, kondisi Sungmin semakin memburuk. Kyuhyun begitu putus asa. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan hidup kekasihnya sangatlah tipis. Dan berita buruk itu dapat datang sewaktu-waktu, membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah dapat memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun.

Kyuhyun terpuruk dalam kesendirian dan kesedihannya. Ia tidak bisa memainkan lagu-lagu indah. Seberapa keras usahanya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu, yang bahkan sangat sederhana sekali pun, bunyi yang dihasilkannya tidak indah sama sekali. Setiap orang yang melangkah melewati rumah pria muda itu akan berjengit dan bergidik, mendengar melodi-melodi kepedihan menyayat hati yang mengalun di setiap nada yang dimainkan.

Begitu frustasinya Kyuhyun, hingga di suatu waktu, ia menghantamkan kedua tangannya pada piano tak bersalah di hadapannya, menimbulkan bunyi derikan yang memekakkan telinga. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan jemarinya memerah. Namun Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli. Ia terus memukulkan tangan berharganya hingga papan deret tuts hitam putih itu retak dan berbekas. Sebuah bercak kemerahan yang perlahan menghiasi piano mewah tersebut. Rasa sakit dan darah yang dikeluarkan dari daging tangannya tak sebanding dengan luka di hatinya. Hatinya terlanjur tersayat dan tidak akan pernah ada obat penyembuh yang sanggup membuatnya tetap hidup.

Kyuhyun memandangi pianonya yang bernodakan darah dan kembali menangis pilu dalam keheningan auditorium itu.

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa..." lirihnya.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

"_Sembilan hari sembilan malam tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikan kesedihan Orpheus. Dan pada hari kesepuluh sebuah gagasan gila yang tidak pernah dipikirkan manusia sebelumnya muncul di benaknya. Ia akan turun ke kerajaan orang-orang mati untuk membawa kembali Eurydice ke dunia!"_

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

Di sebuah kapel gereja tua, Kyuhyun berlutut. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas penyangga kursi dengan tatapan hampa. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Seluruh aliran darahnya membeku dengan pegal yang merayap di sekujur kaki jenjangnya. Tapi tampaknya pria itu tak merasakan semua itu. Ia menatap lurus ke depan altar, di mana sebuah patung salib besar berdiri dengan megah. Sayang, sedikit berdebu dan usang karena tak terawat.

Seorang biarawan yang kebetulan berjaga, memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Kyu?"

Choi Siwon, biarawan tampan sekaligus sahabat lama Kyuhyun itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut seperti posisi dalam berdoa, persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Menanti dengan sabar saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun tetap terkunci rapat.

Ia terhenyak ketika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, bersama dengan wajahnya yang berurai air mata kesedihan.

"Aku... akan kehilangan Sungmin... pendamping hidup yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku... Dokter menyatakan ia koma sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Pipi itu tampak sangat tirus dan pucat dengan kantung mata yang mengerikan. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam kedua lengannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya saat itu akan bisa merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kanket pita suara... aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sungmin mengidap penyakit itu... sungguh..." Kyuhyun semakin membenamkan kepalanya dengan tubuh kurusnya yang bergetar.

Wajah Siwon berubah sedih. Diusapnya punggung lelaki itu, mengalirkan kekuatan... yang sejujurnya sama sekali tak berarti bagi Kyuhyun. "Aku turut menyesal, Kyu. Kuharap Sungmin segera sembuh," ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dokter bilang harapannya sangat kecil."

"Selalu ada keajaiban, bukan?"

"Kenapa Tuhan memberikan semua ini padaku? Apa Tuhan tidak punya belas kasih untuk membiarkan manusianya hidup dengan kebahagiaan?"

"Tuhan mempunyai rencananya sendiri yang mulia, Kyuhyun. Apa yang diberikan Tuhan, adalah hal yang terbaik bagimu."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Ia menepis tangan lembut Siwon dan menatap berang. "Jadi maksudmu apa yang dialami Sungmin adalah rencana Tuhan yang mulia?" katanya marah.

Siwon tidak membenarkan semua itu. "Bukan, tetapi Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang tidak pernah dapat manusia tebak, Kyu. Apa yang Tuhan berikan untukmu adalah yang terbaik bagimu. Tuhan akan memberikan kesembuhan bagi Sungmin jika semua itu berada di garis kehidupanmu."

"Tuhan tidak memberikan yang terbaik bagiku!" Suara Kyuhyun menggelegar di ruangan hening itu. "Apakah memisahkan dua manusia yang saling mencintai adalah sebuah rencana penuh kebaikan? Cih! Seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari. Tuhan tidak akan menolongku!" serunya lantang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal sekasar itu."

Siwon berkata sendu. Ditatapnya rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras, berharap hati itu akan melunak. Tetapi tangan _namja_ itu masih terkepal erat, menampakkan garis-garis uratnya.

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Seharusnya aku memang tidak kemari. Tuhan yang agung tidak dapat menolongku! Mungkin berdoa kepada mereka yang kekal jauh lebih baik!" ucap Kyuhyun berang.

Siwon tak berkata apapun ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dengan penuh amarah. Hanya raut kesedihan di wajahnya yang semakin bertambah.

"Kau tidak serius kan, Kyu? Jangan katakan kau akan berpaling dari Tuhan..." bisiknya.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terpejam tanpa suara. Wajah putih itu terlalu pucat dan tampak tirus. Kecantikan Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya pudar, tetapi kondisinya sungguh menyedihkan. Setiap kali Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tercinta, wajah _stoic_ itu akan kembali berlinang air mata. Diusapnya kening Sungmin dengan tangan bergetar sebelum menyelimuti tubuh itu sepenuh hatinya.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu bangun, Min?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Cairan infus menetes satu persatu, mengalir melalui selang ke dalam tubuh Sungmin dengan suara deru mesin penghangat yang berhembus di dekatnya. Kyuhyun terduduk lama sambil mendekap tangan Sungmin.

"Sungminku... cintaku... bangunlah, sayang..."

Kyuhyun duduk seorang diri, dalam keheningan malam yang senyap. Hatinya bergetar pilu mendapati tak ada perubahan berarti yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. Mulutnya hanya dapat terus menerus membisiki kata-kata itu. Berharap suatu saat nanti, Sungmin akan membuka matanya, kembali menatapnya dengan mata indah yang bersinar hangat.

Bibirnya terus bergumam tanpa lelah, sampai sebuah suara itu datang… membelah keheningan di tengah malam.

'_Kau menginginkan dia kembali hidup?'_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kepalanya mendongak, mencari sumber suara yang sedang berbisik begitu dekat di telinganya. Namun tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya… dan Sungmin yang terbaring lemah.

'_Kau mencintai pria cantik ini bukan?'_

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali lagi. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau pun berhalusinasi. Suara itu begitu nyata di telinganya. Dengan napas tertahan, Kyuhyun berkata was-was, "Aku menginginkan Sungmin-ku kembali. Aku menginginkannya…"

'_Bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan permohonanmu?'_ Suara itu kembali berbisik.

Kali ini mata Kyuhyun membulat. Mendadak saja secercah harapan yang sudah terkubur dalam itu mulai menunjukkan biasnya. Bukankah Sang Orpheus menemui Hades untuk mengambil kembali jiwa Eurydice? Lalu mengapa ia tidak melakukannya sekarang?

Sepertinya rasa frustasi telah membutakan pikiran dan akal sehat Kyuhyun. Dirinya semakin terjerat dan terperosok oleh suara bisikan halus itu tanpa mempedulikan keyakinannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika permohonanku terkabulkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

'_Mudah saja. Sebagai imbalan, berikan milikmu yang berharga.'_

"Milikku?"

'_Benar. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu.'_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat mendengar bisikan halus itu. Manik hitamnya kembali menatap Sungmin yang terbaring dalam diam. Wajahnya menjadi sendu sesaat, sebelum kembali datar.

"Jika aku memberikan milikku yang berharga, apa kau akan menghidupkan Sungmin-ku?"

Suara itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang parau. _'Tentu. Apa yang akan kau berikan?'_

_.  
_

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_._

_.  
_

Sebuah penampilan fantastis yang lain berakhir. Kyuhyun, sang Orhpeus telah kembali berdiri di sebuah panggung megah bersama ribuan penonton yang memberikan _standing applause_-nya. Penampilan memukau kembali ia persembahkan dengan begitu gemilang. Sebanyak lima belas lagu karya komponis terkenal berhasil ia mainkan sempurna tanpa cacat.

Dari atas panggung, Kyuhyun tak henti menebarkan feromon dan senyum bahagianya. Matanya yang berpancar penuh percaya diri melunak ketika menyusuri deretan bangku penonton terdepan. Kyuhyun menemukan sepasang mata indah yang menatapnya penuh kagum. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu bahagia dengan tangan yang penuh memegang buket bunga dan piala penghargaan. Sungmin-nya ada di sana, kembali berdiri menemaninya dalam setiap konser yang ia gelar.

Kebahagiaan sang Orpheus, Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin telah kembali.

.

"Kau sangat tampan malam ini, Kyu."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun, menapaki jalanan yang penuh akan timbunan salju. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dalam sebuah sarung tangan hangat yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jas cokelat Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum, menepis butiran salju di atas rambut Sungmin dan kembali berjalan dalam hening.

"Aku masih merasa sedih dan menyesal setiap kali melihat pertunjukanmu, Kyu." Sungmin berbisik pelan, "Tidak ada lagi suara merdu Cho Kyuhyun yang orang-orang kagumi. Semua ini karena aku bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin. Seolah ia tidak membenarkan semua perkataan itu. Dengan satu tangan yang tersisa, ia menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk kode-kode yang Sungmin pahami. _Namja_ mungil itu mengangguk dengan senyuman sedih.

_'Jangan bersedih.'_

"Aku tidak bersedih... hanya sedikit menyesal."

_'Semua ini bukan salahmu. Asal ada kau di sisiku, semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

Kepala Sungmin kembali mengangguk, lalu membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang tampak letih. "Aku akan berada di sisimu... selamanya," ucapnya tulus.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan senyuman di kedua bibir. Menembus hujan salju yang turun tipis dalam keremangan malam. Hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Dirinya akan tetap membawa sebuah perjanjian terkutuk itu hingga jiwanya terenggut. Tetapi baginya semua itu setimpal dengan Sungmin yang berada di sisinya.

Karena... tidak ada kebahagiaan yang berarti tanpa Sungmin.

.

.

.

'_Tentu. Apa yang akan kau berikan?'_

_"Apa yang dapat kuberikan?"_

_'Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang berharga? Ya. Berikan milikmu yang berharga.'_

_"Milikku yang berharga?"  
_

_'Benar! Milikmu yang berharga. Berikan padaku sebagai ganti kekasihmu yang tercinta."  
_

"Kalau begitu... a_mbilah suaraku."  
_

_'Apa kau yakin, manusia?'  
_

_"Ambil suaraku, dan sebagai gantinya, berikan Sungmin kepadaku."  
_

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**a/n : FF oneshot, khusus bagi yang merequest KyuMin. Author tidak tahu apa ini termasuk happy/sad ending. Tetapi setidaknya mereka bersatu, kan?^^ Jadi nikmati cerita apa adanya ya. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang berkenan atau tidak sesuai harapan. Jika ada pertanyaan atau request, bisa PM ya ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca cerita-cerita karya author ^^**

**Gamsa**


End file.
